Color photographic material usually has three light sensitive layers of emulsion. Each layer is specifically sensitive to either red, green or blue light. When the material is exposed to light, each layer absorbs the light it is sensitive to, producing a dye of a color complementary to the color being absorbed, i.e. cyan, magenta and yellow, respectively. Ideally, each dye absorbs only one color light, i.e. cyan dye absorbs only red light, magenta dye absorbs only green light and yellow dye absorbs only blue light. Thus, each dye absorbs its complimentary light only and permits the other two primary colors to be transmitted freely. However, in practice, each dye absorbs small amounts of the non-complementary light as well, which has an effect on the density of the resulting image. This effect is known as crosstalk and it limits the ability of the image registering material to accurately simulate real life colors.
The conventional method used to correct the crosstalk effect is the so-called iteration method. It is conducted on a trial and error basis which involves using various amounts of light to expose the photographic material until an acceptable image is obtained. This method is very time consuming and results in the wastage of photographic material.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method of crosstalk correction without the above mentioned disadvantages.